In general, in order to prevent wrinkles or treat skin troubles, cosmetics or treating agents containing a specific substance are applied or sprayed on skin. However, because the supplied substance cannot easily pass through the stratum corneum of the skin, the method is not effective. Accordingly, in order to solve the disadvantage, an apparatus of a so-called “a micro needle” has been developed.
The micro needle may stimulate skin by using a needle of a small size, or may form a small hole in skin to supply nutrients necessary for forming collagen to the dermal matrix, thereby making it easy to penetrate chemicals. Accordingly, the micro needle may easily transfer chemicals of a high molecular weight, such as insulin or hormone materials through skin, may naturally treat burns or scars by penetrating the needle into the dermal matrix, and may achieve improvement of skin tones and aging by inducing generation of collagen.
Meanwhile, the types of micro needles may include a roller type in which a plurality of needles are implanted in a roller to be rotated and a stamp type in which a plurality of needles are implanted in a circular or angular plate to be vibrated forwards and rearwards. An example of the roller type micro needle is disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0428918.
Moreover, a micro needle driving device that automatically reciprocally moves the micro needle forwards and rearwards has been developed instead of the above-described roller type or stamp type, and such a micro needle driving device includes an inclined plate type that has an eccentric structure or a spring structure including a driving motor and a link eccentrically connected to the driving motor.
However, the eccentric type micro needle driving device has a relatively large number of components, deteriorates precision due to tolerances between the components, and generates much noise because it uses a large number of links to convert rotations of the driving motor into reciprocations. Further, the inclined plate type micro needle driving device having a spring structure deteriorates the functions thereof while significantly deteriorating the durability and restoring force of the spring due to its characteristics by which the inclined plate repeatedly reciprocates at a high speed.